I Will Always Love You
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: First story in the Amore Trilogy, is a romance about Harry and Hermione finding love... I won't put it in angst, but WARNING: spoilers for first five books... a semisad ending


**I Will Always Love You (One-Shot)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or associated characters and the song "I Will Always Love You" belongs to Whitney Houston

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one walked slowly out into the rain. He was alone and no one tried to follow him. He was making his way towards a dark mass on the other side of the grounds. No one else knew it was there save one girl.

"Harry, please don't go!" Hermione Granger begged who most treasured friend.

"Mione, I have to go, you know that" he stared at her his green eyes piercing into her

"Let me go with you!"

"NO HERMIONE!"

_ If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

"Hello Tom" Harry greeted the head of the mass of wizards and witches

"Harry Potter, I see you bring no army" the evil leader looked amused

"No Tom, just you and me no one to fight your minions, no one else knows you are here" his thoughts fleeted to the one person who did at the same time

"Very well Potter" he clicked his fingers and there were two figures now out in the rain alone. But what neither noticed was the presence of the young teenage girl with bushy brown hair and teeth that were big, perfect to one boy. The boy who was risking his life for the world.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm._

"So it begins" Harry Potter muttered to no one in particular "stupefy!"

"Crucio!" the curse sounded as evil as it felt and to Tom Riddles shock the 17 year old threw it off with ease

"Not possible!" he cried in anguish

"Yes Tom, I found a way to beat the crucio curse, and it is something you will never be able to do, why? Because you will never know the power of love."

Harry Potters mind wandered as the Dark Lord took this in, to a girl people by-passed as a bookworm, the adventures and misdemeanours they had sheared, saving the Philosophers Stone, to her being petrified in second year, finding the truth about his godfather Sirius Black and her help with the Tri-Wizard tournament. He had loved Hermione Granger for as long as he could remember

_Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need._

Riddle suddenly regained his senses snapping Harry out of his memories.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry just managed to dodge the deadly green blast and fired back

"Pertrificus Totalis!" freezing Tom in place "You see Tom, I love, I have all my life and she has kept me going, and if I die here tonight killing you, she will be the last thing I see. My Hermione."

Fighting the curse Tom broke free of his binding

"Ahh, so you repeat your fathers crime do you Harry? A mudblood? Pity."

"Don't call her that! She is smarter and more honourable than you will EVER be!"

The witch in the shadows smiled, he loved her Harry Potter loved her. Her mind began to soar over the last three years: going to the ministry and helping Harry through his godfather's death, Dumbledore's death and Snapes betrayal, and finally their 7th year the death of her parents and how Harry had been there. Then how Harry, Ron and Her had found the remaining horcruxes and destroyed them all save one, Tom Riddle himself.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you_.

The Dark Lord spat on the ground "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he smiled, he knew that the boy would never be able to dodge this.

"Harry!" The young bushy haired witch leapt from her hiding place in the shadows, in front of her one and only love. The flash of green hit her and she screamed as the ground met her hip.

"No!" Riddle rounded on Harry "You said no one else knew!"

But the chosen one took no notice; tears were streaming down his face as he knelt beside his dying friend. Tom Riddle took one look at the body to realise who had took the killing curse.

"No. No. NO!" his cries got louder as the realisation set in, the fool of a mudblood had taken the curse for her love, and Potter returned it.

Harry stood quietly tears still flowing for his one true love "Yes Tom, and now you will die! AVADA KEDAVRA!" the curse flew through the air with dexterity and hit Riddle in the chest.

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love. _

Not wasting a minute Harry knelt back beside his friend.

"Hermione?" he asked softly as if talking to a baby

"Harry, you did it, he's gone" She gave a weak smile

"Why Mione, I need you. Don't leave me, you can make it!"

"No Harry, you have heard everyone read the books, you are the only person to survive the dumb curse and live."

"We'll find a way, I can't live without seeing your face everyday Mi"

"And you will Harry, whenever you need me I'll be there, just wait and see"

Suddenly everything turned cold. The dark mass had returned, Riddle was the only thing keeping it at bay. Dementors. Harry felt Hermione finally slip away.

"NO!" He cried in anguish as the soul devouring creatures started to enclose him. Weakly he pulled out his wand.

_And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you_.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" there was a blinding flash of light and instead of his usual stag patronus a female form emitted from the end of his wand she had wings of glory and shone like the heavens in one hand the figure held a flaming sword of light. In one swing she swept through the Dementors.

The figure turned on Harry and smiled down on him "Whenever you need me, go to the heart of the Forbidden Forest, that is where I want you to bury my body Harry, there is a special tree there with the initials J.P and L.E on it. Carve the initials H.P and H.G as well. Touch your wand to those letters and I will always come to your call."

"Hermione" The boy whispered

"Good bye Harry" she whispered back "I love you"

_And I will always love you_.

(A/N so what did you think, sad I know, R and R please!)


End file.
